FIG. 1 is an example diagram of a conventional field effect transistor. Typically, the source node 120 and body node 125 of conventional field effect transistor 100 are connected to each other.
In general, application of a drive voltage to the gate node 110 of the field effect transistor 100 produces a channel 140 in the p-doped region underneath the oxide layer 145, resulting in a low impedance conduction path (short-circuit) between the source node 120 and the drain node 115. Conversely, when the voltage applied to the gate node 110 is substantially equal to the voltage applied to the body node 125, the source node 120 and the drain node 115 are electrically isolated (open circuit) from each other.
As is well known, conventional field effect transistors such as those in FIG. 1 have been used to design many different types of circuits. In certain instances, the conventional field effect transistors are used to fabricate communication circuits configured to convey data downstream to a target communication device.